Moving on: Silver Spoon's Story
by Hollyfern
Summary: Diamond Tiara has moved away to Manehattan leaving behind a lonely and friendless Silver Spoon. Depression slowly sets in, but one Cutie Mark Crusader extends the hoof of friendship.
1. Routine

**Author's note: This is an old story. Before Season four.**

The air rang with the excited cries of fillies and colts as they poured from their afternoon confinement. Lagging behind the pack, one gray filly hung her head and ears as she trailed behind, followed by her fuchsia teacher, Cheerilee.

Silver Spoon sat alone, her monogrammed saddle bag as her sole company. Tears welled in her violet eyes. She removed her glasses and wiped away her tears, wishing her sorrow would be as easy to get rid of. She knew her tears wouldn't fix anything. Only the one pony she cared deeply for, Diamond Tiara, could fill this expanding void in her young life. A void that became known one month ago today when her dear friend moved away to Manehattan. The isolation grew whenever she felt alone or, at times like this, when her classmates enjoyed their time with their friends. To make matters worse, Silver Spoon's birthday was approaching and she had no true friends to celebrate with. She knew all too well her classmates would attend, but merely for the festivities and not for her. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt alone.

_Stupid ponies!_ she inwardly growled as she eyed her frolicking class mates with blurred eyes, her sadness smoldering over into hate and malice.

"Silver Spoon?" a familiar voice called from behind her, concern rang in its tone.

The gray filly knew the voice belonged to the class teacher, Cheerilee. She replaced her glasses and wiped her eyes once more then turned, offering a false smile. "Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" she managed to evenly speak.

"I've noticed you haven't been playing with anypony else since Diamond Tiara left," her teacher sat next to her and placed a hoof on the fillies shoulder. "You must be taking it kind of hard."

_Oh what do YOU know?_ Silver Spoon thought to herself though maintained her façade. "Oh, I'm fine Miss Cheerilee."

In a rare sight, Cheerilee's eyes narrowed and any previous softness immediately vanished, which surprised Silver Spoon. To see her typically cheerful teacher offer such a serious look; it seemed as if she could tell she was being lied to. After a few moments of staring, the mare smiled. Cheerilee turned her head to the playground, eyeing four fillies in particular amongst the few other students that waited to be picked up. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Twist," Cheerilee called out.

Silver Spoon groaned as she rolleed her eyes. Despite the cold and sarcastic façade she put on around Diamond Tiara that masked her uncanny intelligence, she could tell exactly where this was going. And she didn't like it.

Reluctantly, the four students in question dropped what they were doing and reported to their teacher.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" they sang simultaneously.

"Care to include little Silver Spoon in your little game?" Cheerilee chirped, more a command than a request.

The four fillies all just stared for a moment at their fallen former tormentor. Silver Spoon sat with an attitude. She looked straight ahead, with no intent to acknowledge the looks of her classmates.

The mild orange pegasus huffed. "Actually I was just about to jet." Scootaloo returned to the playground, stopping for a moment to fetch and mount her signature scooter then zipped off before any word of protest could be voiced.

"Uhh..." The next filly, a pale yellow student, her tangerine eyes darted about searching desperately for a convenient excuse as she toyed with the bow in her fiery red mane. "Oh! Ah promised Apple Jack ah'd help with the applebuckin t'day!"

Before anypony could pose a question, Apple Bloom darted off leaving Twist and Sweetie Belle. Silver Spoon scoffed at the sight. _I expected as much..._ The only pony she wanted was the one that got away, one that understood her. And neither of the two that remained were her.

Cheerilee loosed a tired sigh. Obviously her hopes at socializing Silver Spoon were scattered in the wind. She gave the two remaining fillies a weak smile and a pleading look in hopes to reassure them.

"Well..." The powdery white unicorn started, placing a hoof to her chin. "I wouldn't mind playing with Silver Spoon!"

Silver Spoon's ears perked, and her eyes widened. She was bewildered and surprised by those words. _She's...she's lying!_ She refused to believe the unicorn's words, not after all she put Sweetie Belle and her friends through. _The bullying and name calling...there was no way I deserve a second chance!_

The lankier earth pony nodded in agreement. "Ath'ually, I wouldn't mind hanging out with her either, but I gotta go home," Twist, said as she offered a smile to Silver Spoon, then trotted off, her frizzy red mane bouncing in the wind.

Cheerilee stood, a satisfied smile across her face as she looked from Sweetie Belle to Silver Spoon. "Well, I hope you fillies have fun together!" the mare chirped before returning to the school house, leaving the fillies to themselves.

Sweetie Belle sat next to Silver Spoon, a grin across her face that Silver Spoon returned with a look of confusion and doubt. "Since you did that just to please Miss Cheerilee, you can go now Sweetie Belle," the gray filly huffed as she pushed up her glasses. _I don't need anypony's pity!_ Silver Spoon distanced herself from her classmate and began tapping her hoof on the ground.

"I'm serious!" Sweetie Belle protested. "I noticed that you have been acting different since Diamond Tiara left, you don't even call me a Blank Flank anymore." The young unicorn offered a warm smile as she scooted closer and closed the distance. "I just thought you would want to be friends, after all, everypony needs a friend."

"R-Really?" Silver Spoon felt a small fleck of happiness spark inside her as she cast a sideways look at Sweetie Belle. "You mean it..?"

"Well, sure!" the young unicorn squeaked. "I'm sure the other crusaders will be your friends too, if you try." Sweetie Belle thought for a moment, her eyes widened as a smile ran across her face. "Why don't you come over to my house? We could help each other with our homework with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

Silver Spoon tossed the offer around in her mind. Though her stomach knotted up at the fear of being rejected, her heart skipped a beat in hopes that she wouldn't be alone anymore and the prospect of friends that would be there for her if she should need them. "Al... Alright..." Silver Spoon bashfully replied.

"Great!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, offering a smile to Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon giggled at her classmates' odd level of joy over something so simple. For the first time in awhile, Silver Spoon smiled sincerely. Though her gut still cautioned her, her heart was more than willing to accept a lie, as long as it meant not being alone.

"Sweetie Belle, dear," chirped an approaching voice. "Ready to go?"

Both fillies turned their attention to the voice's source. Silver Spoon recognized the mare immediately, as she did her heart and hopes sank. Those regal deep amethyst curls of her mane and tail, the sparking cerulean eyes and well kempt white coat all belonged to the unicorn known as Rarity. Sweetie Belle's big sister and a witness to Silver Spoons past cruelty. _There's no way she will let me and Sweetie Belle be friends..._ Silver Spoon sighed as her ears went limp.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle eagerly chirped back. "Would it be alright if Silver Spoon came over for a bit?"

"S-Silver Spoon..?" Surprise flickered across Rarity's face. She caught the disheartened look on Silver Spoons' face and tried to play her shock off with an awkward smile.

_I knew it..._ The defeated silver earth pony quietly whimpered.

The younger unicorn stomped her hoof, a little upset at her sisters' reaction. "Please?" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"W-Well," Rarity's eyes darted between the scowl of her sister and Silver Spoon, who was staring at the ground. It was plain to Silver Spoon that her past actions were back to haunt her now. She looked up from her staring contest with the dirt and recognized a pony approaching. A tall, formally dressed rich onyx coated stallion approached, his silvery mane blew lazily in the breeze, one of her butlers.

"Are you ready to depart, Miss Silver Spoon?" His thick aristocratic tone hailed distinctly from Canterlot, and he paid no mind to the other two ponies, as his steely gray eyes stayed on his young mistress as he awaited a response.

Silver Spoon cast one glance at the two sisters, then turned back to her upright butler, her mind made up. "...Yes Seabastion," she sharply replied in a more regal tone. The gray filly stood and gathered her saddle bag, then went to her butler's side. However, she was stopped by somepony stepping on her tail.

Silver Spoon glanced over her shoulder and saw it was Sweetie Belle who was stopping her from going. "But I thought you were coming to my house!" the young unicorn protested.

"It's alright... thank you for the offer, Sweetie Belle." Silver Spoon quickly turned away as tears formed in her eyes. She inhaled deeply, getting a little control over her emotions, but not daring to cry in front of everypony. Despite some part of her wanting to go, she clearly wasn't welcome.

Guilt gripped Rarity as made clear by her frown and at the display in front of her for doubting the little filly's feelings. "Silver Spoon, you are more than welcome to drop by if you like," she offered, with a smile.

"If you would prefer, I can pick you up from Carousel Boutique at sunset, Miss Silver Spoon," Seabastion suggested with a slight turn of his head.

_UGH! I don't need anypony's PITY! I can't believe I almost bought those LIES!_ Silver Spoon bit back a groan and merely offered a shake of her head. "That's quite alright, Seabastion, as I have grown weary and wish to return home now."

"As you wish, Miss Silver Spoon," the black stallion said with a nod. He took the lead as Silver Spoon followed behind.

Sweetie Belle's impatience hit its peak. She stamped a hoof and called out to Silver Spoon, "Fine! You're coming by tomorrow though right?" she ordered as opposed to giving as option.

Sweetie Belle's offer fell on deaf ears. Silver Spoon ignored the young unicorn and kept pace with her butler. She knew if she were to turn back now, there would be no hiding the tears she fought back, and that was something she refused to allow.

This evening had turned out like all the ones prior to it since Diamond Tiara left. The walk home only made her feel even more isolated; Seabastion never spoke unless spoken to. Once they arrived home, the maids and butlers greeted them as they normally did, offering hollow and meaningless smiles as if they were mocking her. Her dinner was delivered on a silver covered platter to her room to eat alone. The aroma drifted about the room meaninglessly. The gray filly didn't have much of a hunger for food; she hungered for affection, for Diamond Tiara.

Tears once again formed in her violet eyes. It seemed literally everything had something to keep it company... except one whimpering gray filly. She placed her glasses on the bedside window sill and clapped her hooves together, turning off the light. She climbed into her over sized bed and slid under the soft velvety sheets. She finally stopped fighting the tears, and cried as much as she needed to like she did every night, until her pillow was soaked and she fell asleep. For this filly, today was nothing more than routine.


	2. Something a little different

Silver Spoon loosed a tiresome sigh into her breakfast. She sat alone in a massive dining hall at one end of an almost equally as long dining table, set for three, as it usually was. One for her, her mother, and her father. Diamonds hung from the chandelier, which provided light to the entire room though didn't bring any warmth to the atmosphere.

She groaned and pushed her meal away. It wasn't what she was used to eating, even if it was on a silver platter, and the thickness of her oatmeal allowed a small sugar cube to sit atop her meal. She sighed again; she wasn't feeling particularly hungry this morning anyway.

"Emerald," she finally called out.

Within moments, a blond pegasus appeared from the kitchen on the other side of the room wearing a chef's hat and apron which had an exaggerated-'Bam' written on the front. As he approached, the stallion's eyes caught sight of his uneaten dish. "Is the meal not to your liking, Miss Silver spoon?" He asked, raising a brow at his at the oatmeal then his gaze moved onto the little mistress.

"Actually Emerald," Silver spoon said as she stood from her chair. "I find myself without an appetite this morning."

The chef nodded and picked up the platter, then returned to the kitchen without another word.

Seabastion entered the room. Silver spoon noticed an odd spark behind his usual regal and poised eyes. Something had made him happy maybe? He placed her saddlebag by the door, then looked up with a slight smile. "Miss Silver spoon, it is time for you to depart for school," he said while trying to hide a smile

_Something DID make him happy! But...what?_ "Seabastion, what has you in such good spirits this morning?" Silver Spoon walked over and picked up her saddlebag, all while keeping a curious look on her butler.

"It would appear that Madame Rarity and young Sweetie Belle have offered to walk you to sch..."

Her butler's words began to fade into a murmur. Even as he spoke, she couldn't believe him. How could she after yesterday? _But...Seabastion has never lied, he has no reason to..._

"...Shall I send them away?" He offered, his slight smile disappeared, replaced by his usual stoic aristocratic look.

"N-no!" Silver Spoon half pleaded, the cold tone in her voice cracking away to almost a squeak. "I-I mean...I..."

Seabastion's small smile gradually returned as he nodded. "Well, it would be very unbecoming of you to keep them waiting Silver Spoon."

She noticed her butler put more emotion into what he said; Seabastion was happy for her. She didn't think any of her family's staff cared about her more than what was necessary.

Silver Spoon and her butler approached the towering wooden doors. The filly's heart began to race; she was excited yet slightly scared. _What if they left? What if they changed their mind and didn't want me to walk with them?_

Seabastion pressed open the doors. The light temporarily blinded her, but once her eyes adjusted her heart skipped a beat.

"Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"H-Hi Sweetie Belle!" A smile gradually grew on Silver Spoon's face. Maybe she had been wrong yesterday. Perhaps Sweetie Belle was being sincere and really did want to be her friend.

"Run along now, Miss Silver Spoon. I will pick you up at sunset." Seabastion said as he gently nudged Silver Spoon outside to join her friend.

The filly turned and looked up, a slightly confused look in her eyes. _Wasn't he coming too?_ She liked the fact that Sweetie Belle and Rarity came but, without her faithful butler, she didn't feel right.

Seabastion returned the young filly's worried gaze with a warm, reassuring smile. As if to say, 'It'll be alright.' Silver Spoon slowly nodded like she understood, then stood uneasily next to Sweetie Belle who was smiling eagerly.

"Come now little ones, you do not want to be late!" Rarity chirped and led the two fillies away from the mansion and toward the school in the distance. Sweetie Belle began talking to Silver Spoon, however the filly's attention was drawn elsewhere.

The gray earth pony constantly cast glances over her shoulder, as if she were expecting her faithful butler to be right behind her. Yet just as the mansion shrank the further they got, so did Seabastion. The stallion smiled proudly as his little mistress went off on her own. He stood in the doorway until they were well out of sight. As chance would have it, and as unprofessional as it was, something changed in that stallion in that instance.

On the way to school, Silver Spoon thoroughly enjoyed herself. Sweetie Belle told a few tales of her adventures with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the previous apprehension she had melted away around Sweetie Belle. She didn't feel pressured to look cool, as opposed to being in Diamond Tiara's presence. Their other classmates began to pass by, signaling that were close to the school.

"Here we are darlings," Rarity sang. "Have a wonderful day Sweetie Belle." The fashionista hugged her little sister tightly and smiled.

Silver spoon watched, a little envious, but she smiled at the warm display nonetheless. _She is lucky..._ The little earth filly inwardly sighed.

Rarity caught sight of Sweetie Belle's new friend and something came to mind as it flashed in her eyes and she giggled.

"You have a wonderful day too, Silver Spoon." The mare hugged the earth pony just as tight, making sure their guest didn't feel left out.

Silver Spoon didn't know how to react. She certainly wasn't expecting this. Unsure of what to do, she did what came naturally and returned the hug.

Rarity giggled as she attempted to break the embrace. She tried to move but found that the earth pony clung tightly to her neck. "Silver Spoon, dear, you can let go now."

Silver Spoon quickly released Rarity and turned away with a slightly flushed face._ How embarrassing!_ she chided herself.

"It's no problem, dear," the mare giggled. "I look forward to your visit later. Now, in you two go. Go on," Rarity shooed the two fillies into the school and the three gave their goodbyes before their day began.

The school was already moderately full, with only one or two of their classmates missing aside from themselves and those present quietly chatted among themselves. Cheerilee was busy at the blackboard writing today's lesson.

"I'll see you on the playground Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle smiled, waving a hoof as she went to her seat.

Silver Spoon followed in suit and sat at her desk next to Apple Bloom, who was giving her curious looks, constantly shifting her gaze from Sweetie Belle to Silver Spoon. The filly ignored her neighbor and pulled out her notebook and a pencil from her saddlebag, sitting straight up and at attention.

"Alright class," Cheerilee announced as she turned from the blackboard, a hoof pointed at the drawing and title of the day's lesson. "Today we will learn about Sea-ponies!"

A few ponies groaned. Then again, what pony would believe in a pony that lived its life in the ocean?

Silver spoon sighed. She knew the tale already and politely tuned her teacher out. She turned her attention to her notebook as she opened it and flipped past a few doodles and drawings she did. They weren't exactly great but, unlike her classmates' drawings, you could actually tell what was a hoof and what wasn't. She felt slightly proud of herself as she found a loose blank page. She picked up her pencil and went to work. For some reason, Miss Cheerilee was on her mind so she worked around that subject.

After about a half hour of work, Silver Spoon finished a rather well hoof drawn picture of Cheerilee among a bed of bright yellow sunflowers on a typical afterschool evening. The various colored pencils she used slightly cluttered her desk. She sat up with a huff and a bright, proud smile on her face. She signed her name in cursive on the bottom of it, but still felt eager to do more.

Still bit by the inspiration bug, or rather boredom, she flipped through her notebook searching for another page. She didn't realize that, in her haste, she knocked off her recent art work, and as if by fate it slid under Apple Bloom's desk.

The filly didn't notice the drawing just below her hooves. She was too wrapped up in the lesson. Every now and again she wrote down things she thought might be important.

"...And that's why most ponies believe Sea-ponies in fact, exist!" Cheerilee sang as she finished some odd diagram on the board. She turned to her class, smiling as she always did. That is, until she noticed a scrap of paper under Apple Bloom's desk. "Apple Bloom, you really should put your trash in the trash can."

Apple Bloom, looked puzzled as she spotted the piece of paper under her desk. As she bent down to get it, her cherry colored tail grazed Silver Spoon's flank, which didn't break her concentration.

"Wow..." the filly gasped when she saw the picture of Miss Cheerilee. She tried to make out the name at the bottom but found it hard to decipher. Apple Bloom returned to her seat and raised her hoof in the air. "Miss Cheerilee! Miss Cheerilee!"

"Yes, Apple Bloom?" Cheerilee turned to her eager pupil to see that she was being beckoned to the desk. She smiled as she approached Apple Bloom's desk. "What is... Wow... is this...me?"

Their other classmates immediately left their desks to see what the fuss was about. It wasn't until then did a certain gray earth pony notice a missing drawing.

_Oh no..._ Her heart sank as she knew what everypony was looking at. She lost her sense of confidence.

Cheerilee read the signature at the bottom of the page, recognized the writing, and looked over at Silver Spoon, who seemed to melt in her seat as if she were trying to disappear. She decided not to say anything and instead only smile.

"Hey! This is Silver Spoon's name!" Archer, a deep blue filly with the cutie a mark of a golden bow and arrow pointed out.

"Wow, Silver Spoon this is really awesome, eh?" Snails added, his attention along with the rest of the class turned to the now meek and shy earth pony barely peeking above her desk.

Silver Spoon said nothing. She only looking pleadingly at Miss Cheerilee. She didn't like this much attention, she felt alienated. Different from when she was with Diamond Tiara who typically took charge of a situation like this because now, she was the center of attention and alone with no clue how to react.

Cheerilee nodded, silently understanding her student's feelings. "Alright, class. We still have a few more things to cover before recess. Everyone get back to your desks now." Nopony moved away, they were still ogling the drawing and its artist from time to time. "That is, unless you_ want_ homework." Cheerilee added, cocking a brow as a sly smile crossed her face.

Everypony quickly scrambled back to their respective desks. Just the mention of homework was a powerful enough threat to command their attention and obedience.

"That's what I thought," Cheerilee giggled as she returned to the blackboard. "Now we are..."

Silver Spoon sighed happily now that the awkward moment passed. The reality that her classmates were amazed set in, and she admittedly felt a little proud and managed a small smile.

Apple Bloom placed the drawing on Silver Spoon's desk and grinned. "Wow Silver Spoon, this here is good! Ah'd never would 'ave pegged ya fer the artistic type!"

Silver Spoon blushed at her classmate's compliment. She offered a nod and smile, amazed that Apple Bloom, a filly that just yesterday ran from her, now praised her talent.


	3. A Change In Plan

**Author's note: Apple Bloom and Twist's dialogue are reflective of how they speak in the show. Apologies in advance if it grates.**

After what would feel like an eternity of stillness, the recess bell rang, releasing the students from their dreadful imprisonment. Without waiting to be dismissed every filly and colt in class bolted out of the classroom, except for a small group of fillies that trailed behind.

"That pith'ure you drew made mith' Cheerilee look 'thooooo preth'ious!" Twist chirped as she cooed over the drawing again.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Sweetie Belle added. "I'm surprised your cutie mark isn't a pencil and a...and..." the filly stopped short, words escaped her as they sometimes did.

"Big whoop!" Scootaloo snorted. "She probably traced it for all we know!"

"No she didn't!" Apple Bloom protested. "Ah was sittin' next to her the whole time and..." she picked the drawing up and thrust it in Scootaloo's face. "This here is hoof drawn!"

Silver Spoon didn't think too much of her drawing. Nothing to argue over, but she had been in class long enough to know that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argued on a daily basis. In that moment it was clear that becoming friends with that pegasus will be hard.

"You two, quit arguing!" Cheerilee chided. "It's recess, go play nice my little ponies."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took one last furious glance at each other, then began laughing as if nothing happened. Silver Spoon didn't understand those two. They seemed to hate each other's guts one moment, then be the best of friends the next.

The group of fillies left the classroom and headed for the playground. Everypony seemed to be enjoying themselves. The Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped off, leaving Silver Spoon and Twist behind. She wanted to join them, but she felt out of place.

"Aren't you going with them?" Twist asked as she too watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders go.

"O-oh, no," Silver Spoon sighed. "Wait, aren't you their friend?"

"I am," the amber-gray earth pony proudly stated. The filly saw the hint of sadness in her classmate's face and knew just what to do. "I have 'thomething that'll make you 'thmile!" Twist turned and hurried back inside the classroom to retrieve her 'surprise.'

Silver Spoon shrugged. She looked off at the swing set where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were most likely about to attempt their newest scheme to find their own cutie marks. Just watching them play discouraged her a bit. They all had something in common that she would never experience again.

_...It just means that she's full of potential._ Sweetie Belle's words from Diamond Tiara's 'Cutecinera' echoed in her mind.

_Yeah the possibilities are like... __Endless__!_ Scootaloo's mocking words followed.

Silver Spoon looked at her own cutie mark upon her flank and half wished it would disappear if only for a chance to be accepted once again. She was no longer full of potential, she was defined. Her possibilities are no longer endless, she found that end and was still left with so many questions.

_What kind of cutie mark is a spoon anyway? A spoon is a tool! Maybe...that's what I am. A tool..._ The more Silver Spoon thought on it, the more she realized that was just how Diamond Tiara must have treated her. As an accessory, as a tool. A tear crawled down her cheek at the realization that she had no real friends to begin with. Being alone was how she had been living.

"Here!" Twist's voice rang from beside her through clenched teeth. Between her teeth she held a green and white candy in a wrapper and she offered it to her sobbing classmate.

"I can't accept this," Silver Spoon sniffled as she wiped away a tear. "Thank you though, Twist." She gave a small smile, happy for the gesture.

Not happy with the answer, Twist placed the candy cane snugly behind Silver Spoon's ear. The gray filly looked slightly confused as her generous classmate smiled warmly at her. Again the question: _Why is someone else treating me so... nice?_ came to mind. For all the things Silver Spoon knew, this completely baffled her. She loved the fact that she was being given a small second chance, save for Scootaloo that is, but she still felt guilty about all the teasing she did. Her conscious began gnawing at her relentlessly constantly making her feel worse.

"Hey! Twist! Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle's voice rang over the cries of their fellow classmates, calling from over at the swing set. "Are you two coming? Scootaloo is going to see if she can get a cutie mark for..."

"C'mon 'thilvy." Twist giggled. "Let'th go!"

Silver Spoon smiled and nodded. Admittedly, this curly maned filly began to grow on her. The pure generosity she was showing refreshed her to a degree. And her lisp was rather amusing as well.

Both fillies joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the swing set as the ever adventurous mild orange pegasus pulled back on the swing as far as it allowed. She grounded her hind legs and tightly gripped the swing seat with the other two. Slowly she flapped her wings and gradually increased their speed until her wings were moving too fast to see. Scootaloo picked her hind legs up and as soon as she did she went soaring straight forward... into a tree. The four fillies rushed over to their friend, who hung upside down with an embarrassed smile.

"Scoots, are ya alright?" Apple Bloom called up into the tree.

The pegasus loosened herself and fell on top of Silver Spoon, who collapsed underneath the weight.

"Hopefully... that did it!" Scootaloo grunted as she got to her hooves. Not bothering to check on her safety cushion, she quickly turned and looked at her flank which still remained blank, save for a few grass stains and dirt. "Well... that idea didn't work."

"You're WELCOME!" Silver Spoon grunted as she stood. Her glasses, upon closer inspection had a crack that ran the length of her left lens. "Oh great... thanks a lot blan-" Silver Spoon bit back her words. She had something nice going and she knew if she finished that sentence it would be over.

Scootaloo didn't bother to apologize. Obviously becoming friends with this filly would be harder than Silver Spoon expected; Scootaloo hasn't forgiven her nor should she.

The group of fillies played together, this time including Silver Spoon. Although due to a certain pegasus, she was always 'it' or the monster. Gradually though, Scootaloo began to seem like a certain other pegasus.

Before long the bell rang to return to class. Everypony dragged their hooves back inside; for them recess was never long enough.

"Hey you! Silver Spoon!" Scootaloo's sharp voice called from behind her.

The earth pony cast an angry glance over her shoulder. With her glasses broken, she had to strain her eyes to see the orange pegasus beckoning her away from the rest of the class. She had something to say and judging by the look on her face it wasn't good. She sighed and against her better judgment walked over to Scootaloo.

"What?" Silver Spoon impatiently inquired.

"Listen here," Scootaloo's tone was low and deliberate. "You might have my friends buying this pity play you've got going on but you don't fool me! And..."

_I figured as much..._ Silver Spoon tuned the angry pegasus out. She nodded now and again to feign like she was paying attention. "Are you done? We should be getting back to class before Ms. Cheerilee finds us." Not waiting for an answer, the gray pony turned and headed inside.

"I'm watching you," Scootaloo growled as she followed.

Despite the little run in with Scootaloo, Silver Spoon couldn't wait for the bell to ring to dismiss them. Her mind raced with the things they would do as the day moved on. _Make overs? Games? Shopping?_ Before the little filly knew it, the bell had rung again, dismissing the class. This time Twist and Silver Spoon were among one of the first outside.

"Thank you again for the candy cane, Twist," Silver Spoon offered with a smile. The candy cane still rested behind her ear and she had no plans of eating it. After all it was a gift.

"It'th alright, 'Thilvy." Twist proudly smiled. "Tell me how it taste'th! I can make all different kind'th of flavor'th! 'Thinnamon, Cherry, 'Thrawberry, even Chocolate!"

"But, it's a gift from you," Silver Spoon protested with a shake of her head. "I'd rather not eat it."

"Non'then'th, it'th candy, 'thilly! You're 'thuppo'thd to eat it!" Twist chuckled and smiled at Silver Spoon, expectantly waiting for her to eat it.

Silver Spoon smiled back and decided to try her gift. She removed it from its plastic wrapping and placed the straight end in her mouth, as she did her eyes lit up. The sharp minty taste spread over her tongue like wild fire. "Mmmmm!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared behind them and Sweetie Belle ran over to Silver Spoon, obviously excited about her coming over to the Carousel Boutique.

"Are you ready Silver Spoon?!" The young unicorn eagerly asked.

"Ready for what?" Apple Bloom asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Silver Spoon is coming over my house today!" Sweetie Belle proudly stated. "This is going to be sooo much fun!"

"Aww! I want to come too!" Whined Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, me too, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo added.

_Keeping to her word I see. _Silver Spoon huffed. An opportunity like this she decided to use to get on Apple Blooms' good side at least; Scootaloo will be another story. "Hey, why not all of you come? It's sure to be a lot more fun that way!"

Sweetie Belle gasped. "You know, I didn't think of that! Good idea Silver Spoon!"

"I gue'th I'll go 'thoo," Twist added. "I'll meet up wi'th you girl'th later."

"Are you girls ready to go?" Rarity called to the little group of fillies as she approached. "Silver Spoon!" She gasped, reeling a bit as she noticed the crack on Silver Spoon's glasses. "Whatever happened to your lovely glasses?"

"They..." the earth pony stole a sideways glance at Scootaloo and sighed. "They fell."

Rarity's horn shone with a lavender aura and the same light possessed Silver Spoon's glasses, lifting them from the little filly's face and, in a flash of light, repaired them with a red frame in place of the turquoise color they once were. "There." She placed the glasses back on Silver Spoon's face and smiled. "Good as new, now, le-"

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle eagerly chimed in."Can the other Cutie Mark Crusaders and Twist come too?"

"F-Five fillies?" Rarity reeled and her left eye twitched at the thought of five young fillies running amok in Carousel Boutique. "Sweetie Belle darling, I-I just don't think-"

"We can go to my house!" Silver Spoon unconsciously blurted out. _What did I just say?!_

"Really?" everypony gasped in unison.

She had caught herself in a bad situation. Even Scootaloo seemed surprised and maybe, just maybe, she could take advantage of this to get closer to her.

"W-well, yeah," Silver Spoon finally said. "I'm sure Seabastion and the others wouldn't mind. Plus my house is plenty big for all of us, Miss Rarity."

"Dear, what about your mother an-"

"They aren't ever home," Silver Spoon quickly interrupted, an echo of sadness in her voice.

Rarity understood and merely nodded uneasily, obviously not too thrilled at the last minute change of plan. But, it would please the little ones at least. "Well, you little fillies better get going!" The older unicorn smiled. "I'll inform your families where you are."

"Thank you Rarity!" The fillies sang as they galloped off with Silver Spoon leading the way.


	4. The Great Cupcake Massacre

The bright afternoon sun gently beamed down on the group of five fillies that had just arrived at Silver Spoons' three story tall estate. Silver Spoons' guests marveled at the size of the massive dark brown twin wooden doors, and decor reflected in the overall wealth Silver Spoon's family obviously held.

"Thi'th i'th your home..?" Twist gasped in awe, looking from balcony to balcony and behind them to the well kept garden and archway.

"That was what I said when Rarity brought me this morning!" Sweetie Belle giggled. "I didn't get the chance to go in though."

"Eh, it's nothing like the houses they have in Cloudsdale," Scootaloo waved her hoof dismissively. "Rainbow Dash's house is a lot cooler than this."

"I'm sure." Silver Spoon shrugged. _She will be singing a different tune after she sees the inside!_ the filly confidently giggled to herself.

"Well what're we waitin' fer!" Impatiently, and no doubt driven by excitement, Apple Bloom raised a hoof and knocked as hard as her little hoof allowed.

The doors eerily creaked open and a white unicorn mare appeared in a maid's outfit. Despite her eyes being visibly shut, she turned to Silver Spoon and nodded.

"We were not expecting you back so soon, Miss Silver Spoon." She reeled as she realized the company Silver Spoon was with. "And... these… err... ponies?" She motioned with a hoof at Twist and Co.

"August Hoof, these are my guests," the young mistress proudly smiled. "I am sorry that this is last minute." Silver Spoon dipped her head in respect to her maid.

August Hoof looked over the group through half opened eyes then sighed. "Very well." She finally said and widened the door to allow their guests in. The young fillies entered and were instantly struck with amazement.

The wide, spiraling, pearly white staircase was accented with shimmering golden railings. A glass elevator ran through the middle of the staircase up the three flights for ease of access. A grand chandelier loomed above, decorated with several crystals reflecting light through the foyer. A red carpet ran all around, to the left where Silver Spoon had (or rather hadn't had) breakfast this morning, and to the right, which led around to the back of the house.

The mare relieved the fillies of their saddlebags and hung them on a rack behind the door. "Your saddle bags will be by the front door," August Hoof instructed. "And do try not to touch the priceless pieces of art on the corridors of the second floor. Lastly, the large door on the third floor at the end of the hallway has a sign that says, and I quote, 'DO. NOT. ENTER.' I trust you all know what that means. Just in case you aren't aware, however, DO. NOT. ENTER."

Unbeknownst to August Hoof, the fillies had left her by the front door talking to nopony since the beginning of her speech. "This was certainly an unexpected turn of events for her..." She mused to herself.

The fillies were already busy in another part of the mansion: the back corridor on the first floor. A seemingly endless string of lights on the ceiling lit their path as Silver Spoon started their tour.

"Wooooow..." Sweetie Belle admired. "Your family has aloooooot of bits... what does your family do?"

"My family was one of the first in Ponyville, back when the population was hoof counted," Silver Spoon proudly stated. "We also own a lot of land too."

"Mah family is kinda like that too!" Apple Bloom eagerly added. "'Cept all we own is the farm."

"If I remember correctly," Twist said as she pushed up her glasses. "The Apple family and the 'thilver family are two of the olde'tht in Eque'thtria!"

"So being a snob runs in Silver Spoons' family!" Scootaloo snickered. "No surprise there."

_Ok, I TRIED being nice. One more snarky or sassy remark, just ONE, Scootaloo._.. Silver Spoon inwardly threatened but tempered herself and silently endured her malicious comments. "I guess you could say that, let's keep going." Silver Spoon purposely pushed the disrespectful pegasus out of her way as she continued down the corridor.

"Watch where you're going!" The orange filly retorted. "Heh, then again you are wearing glasses."

Silver Spoon abruptly stopped. Just as she was about to turn and tell Scootaloo off she heard Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle whispering. The word 'sorry' was thrown around a bit. She decided to pretend she didn't hear anything, but she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

"What did you say Scootaloo?" Silver Spoon turned with a giggle and innocent smile.

The whispering continued on for a moment more, ending with a defeated sigh from the pegasus. "I'm sorr-e miss snob!" Scootaloo giggled. Sweetie Belle prodded her friend's side, wearing an irritated look. "Fine! I'm sorry Silver Spoon. There I said it." She pouted.

Silver Spoon continued her tour with a sense of satisfaction. The first floor tour consisted of a large indoor swimming pool with water so clear one could see the family cutie mark embedded at the bottom. The back corridor led to the 'ginormous' kitchen.(as described by Twist.)

A hoof full of ponies shuffled about the kitchen, a few dipped their head and greeted Silver Spoon and her guests. A plethora of appetizing and succulent scents filled the fillies' noses. Emerald approached the group smiling from ear to ear.

"Well well, what have we here?" He chuckled. "You girls hungry? I can whip you up something like BAM!" He struck a goofy pose, winking and pointing his hoof at the girls.

"Are any of you hungry?" Silver Spoon asked, looking to the faces of each of her guests.

"Ah could eat!" Apple Bloom chirped.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle added.

"If it'th not too much trouble." smiled Twist.

"Yeah," Scootaloo nodded. "Count me in too. What can you cook?"

"Well for my little misses' filly friends I have something just for the occasion, you're gonna love it. Go and look around some more, I'll send for you when I'm done." Emerald stamped his hoof three times in succession, and three other ponies came to him. The chef whispered something and the small gathering dispersed to different areas of the kitchen and went to work.

"Hey, how about we go to my room?" Silver Spoon suggested.

"Hey yeah!" Sweetie Belle chirped, nodding her agreement. "I wonder if it's as big as I think."

"Knowing miss prissy, it's huge," Scootaloo giggled.

"Actually, Scoots," Silver Spoon giggled. "It is."

"Don't call me that!" The orange pegasus lowly growled.

"Oh?" Silver Spoon stalked around Scootaloo wearing a devious smile. "How about Scooty? Scooty-loo?" _Serves you right. _She giggled as she egged the pegasus on. "Calm down you dodo, I'm just playing."

"What is it with you and Sweetie Belle saying that?! What does that even mean?" Scootaloo groaned.

"Oh don't you worry about it Scooty. Come on! My room is on the third floor." Silver Spoon lead the group back out into the foyer, and Apple Bloom whizzed by her to the elevator.

"Hey! Can we take the elevator up?" Apple Bloom squeaked, pointing with a hoof to the me chasm in question.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle added. "It would be my first time riding an elevator indoors."

"Well..." Silver Spoon thought for a moment. "I guess, yeah." She nodded.

"Cool!" Scootaloo chirped, admittedly excited about the prospect as well.

"Cool?" echoed Silver Spoon. "Scootaloo, thank you."

"Err... I-I mean it's like not every day you ride an elevator in somepony's home you know?" The pegasus nervously chuckled. "Yeah, let's go with that."

"I 'thwear 'Thootaloo, you're 'tho weird 'thomtime'th," Twist giggled as she joined Apple Bloom in the elevator.

The pegasus groaned as she and Silver Spoon joined the others. Once inside, Silver Spoon pushed a lever back until the number '3' was highlighted. A light mechanical hum started and the lift slowly rose from ground level. As it climbed to the second floor, the fillies caught sight of several marble busts atop pedestals extending down both directions of the hallway.

"Those are my ancestors, past ponies of the Silver family tree," Silver Spoon stated. "Only the colts and fillies that bear a variation of the Silver Spoon cutie mark inherit the family fortune."

"So, what if you had a brother?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Only one of us would inherit the fortune, the other usually becomes a servant or moves out."

"Ain't that kinda' mean?" Apple Bloom inquired, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Ah mean why not just share the money? That's family after all."

Silver Spoon just shrugged. Even she knew that made sense. No answer she could think of felt right. She had just accepted that fact and was partially thankful she was born an only foal.

"That's how a snob works, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo turned her nose up in disgust. "Selfish and always looking out for themselves."

The pegasus' words wounded her. _Was that true? It does seem cruel, after all, to think of yourself over your family. _A light 'ding' signaling that the elevator reached the appropriate floor broke her train of thought.

The group exited the elevator and unanimously turned left, towards the door at the end of the hallway. The door seemed to call to them, the allure of the forbidden secret door. A sign hung from the door knob: 'Do Not Enter.'

"What's behind the door?" Scootaloo asked, her growing anticipation glowing in her eyes.

"I don't know," Silver Spoon responded with a shrug. "My parents told me I can't go back there until I come of age."

"So, you're going back there on your birthday?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow, appearing completely lost.

"Uh, no. When I become a mare, head of the family after my daddy. Come on, my room is down the other way." The gray filly led her group down the other end of the hallway, though not without one last glance back at the secret door.

"Ain't ya even the littlest bit curious about what's back there?" Apple Bloom asked as she cast backward glances at the tantalizing door.

"No," Silver Spoon curtly replied a hint of frustration in her voice. "From the little glimpses I've seen it's some sort of gallery." 

"Gallery?" Sweetie Belle echoed. "Like more art like the statues down stairs?"

"Maybe it'th be'tht if we ju'tht drop it..."Twist meekly suggested.

"Yeah, sorry Silver Spoon," Sweetie Belle added.

"It's alright." Silver Spoon sighed as they arrived at a decorative pink door with her cutie mark. "Here we are." She gave a half-hearted smile as she presses open her room door.

Much like with most of her home, when Twist and the Cutie Mark Crusaders laid eyes on her room, they were impressed, to say the least. Maybe it was the spaciousness of the room, or the oversized bed that could easily fit all five of them. Maybe the tall tri-fold vanity mirror complete with a little make up kit or possibly the seemingly endless walk-in closet filled with assorted dresses in a variety of colors.

"Want to see something else cool?" Silver Spoon cockily smirked. "Watch this."

The group turned to see their hostess open a small panel next to the door, revealing several buttons and a small speaker. Silver Spoon pressed one of the buttons and began to speak. "Emerald, are you finished?"

A little buzzing sound rang for a moment followed by the chefs voice. "Sending the first batch up now, miss Silver Spoon."

On command a knock came to the door. Twist opened it and was greeted with a silver tray presented by one of the unicorn butlers.

"Whatcha' think they made?" Apple Bloom's inquiry was immediately answered as she removed the lid and revealed a tray full of sweet smelling cupcakes with assorted colors of icing.

"Plenty more where that came from," Emerald's voice chuckled. "You just give me a ring and more will be there like-BAM."

Each of the fillies sampled the chef's cupcakes, chewing slowly as if they were critiquing them. One by one they looked to one another and nodded approvingly.

"They're alright..." Scootaloo said as she took another bite. "Nothing like a Pinkie Pie cupcake though."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. "Everypony knows that Pinkie Pie is one of the best bakers in all of Equestria." Apple Bloom commented.

"Hmm..." Silver Spoon recalled Diamond Tiara's cuteceniera and shook her head, remembering how burnt those cupcakes were. "Uhh, no. Those cupcakes at Diamond's cuteceniera were HORRIBLE!"

Apple Bloom blushed and laughed nervously. "Actually Silver Spoon... ah may have made those..."

"No way!" Silver Spoon gasped.

"Huh, I thought 'thomthing wa'th off with miss Pinkie'th baking that day," Twist giggled.

"How can your sister rock at baking and you kinda... I don't know, don't rock at it?" Scootaloo chuckled. "I mean really, Applejack's baking is almost as good as Pinkie Pie's!"

Apple Bloom's yellow face turned bright red from a mix of feelings. "Oh shut up dodo!" The filly threw a cupcake at Scootaloo, scoring a perfect headshot right between the eyes. Apple Bloom laughed as the pastry slid down her friend's face leaving a trail of blue icing.

For a moment a deafening silence fell over the room. Then a delightful idea struck Silver Spoon. "Emerald, send more cupcakes-NOW!" she whispered into the intercom knowing what was about to happen next.

"You... you..!" Scootaloo armed herself with two cupcakes and struck the laughing filly with both, then laughed at the icing covering her mane and face.

"Oh. It. Is. ON!" the yellow filly dramatically threatened.

The two smiled as they reloaded. Then they proceeded to pelt one another with cupcakes. Before long Twist, Silver Spoon, and even Sweetie Belle took up arms as part of their playful war, coloring one another with icing.

Hours passed as more plates of ammunition magically appeared in the room. They were quickly emptied as their contents were fired about Silver Spoon's once tidy space. Playful squeals echoed through the battlefield as cupcakes blazed about, covering the walls, the windows, the floor, the ceiling, and the door. These soldiers created a colorful mess of a once civil place of respite. Once the laughter of war ceased and ammunition ran dry, the five little bodies laid down about the battlefield. These brave souls fought their hardest and it showed. Their manes, tails, and coats were covered in several different colors from their heated battle. Yes, this battle shall forever go down in history as the Great Cupcake Massacre.

Silver Spoon panted as she lied strewn across her sticky, ruffled bed alongside her partners, Sweetie Belle and Twist. "That...was...incredible." She laughed between breaths.

"Ye'th!" Twist streched and giggled. "I haven't had fun like that in a while!"

"Totally!" Scootaloo chirped from behind the vanity mirror. "Like that one part where I hit Silver Spoon and her glasses came clean off!"

"Oh yeah! Where are my glasses anyway?" The gray filly strained her eyes as she scanned the multi-colored room for her glasses.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sweetie Belle point a hoof straight up at the ceiling, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. The other fillies followed in suit, breaking into their own laughing fits. As it turned out, somehow Silver Spoon's glasses were held hostage on the ceiling by blue icing.

"Good Heavens!" Sweetie Belle cringed at the sound of that all too familiar voice. "What happened here?!"

The fillies sheepishly turned and saw a dumbfounded Rarity as she looked around the remains of Silver Spoon's room.

"We were playing a game!" Sweetie Belle replied, not really comprehending the trouble that was about to ensue.

"Uhh...well! Would ya look at the time!" Apple Bloom pointed to the cupcake smeared window, wearing an uncomfortable smile. "Ah best be gettin' back home t' Applejack!" The yellow filly tried to sneak past Rarity, but a very sturdy white hoof stamped down in her way.

"Why all the ruckus?" Rang a voice that made Silver Spoon facehoof. August Hoof came into view and her face was instantly struck with horror. "My word..!" She gasped before turning her scorn on the fillies. "Who is responsible for this?!"

The fillies hung their heads. They knew punishment was coming and it would probably involve them being barred from Silver Spoon's home.

_I can't let that happen! _Silver Spoon quickly thought of a convenient excuse that would at least take most of the blame off Twist and the others. "Me," she firmly announced as she hopped from the bed and approached the two mares. "I threw the first cupcake so what happened here is my fault."

August Hoof was taken aback, obviously expecting one of her friends to be the culprit. "S-Surely you wouldn't purpo-"

"August Hoof!"Silver Spoon snapped, in an almost authoritative tone of voice. "You heard me. Apologies, but this mess is my fault."

Everypony, even Rarity, remained silent after silver Spoon spoke. The air felt tense, as if something else were about to happen.

"...Very well. It will be taken care of immediately," the maid said with a nod. She cast one last disgusted glance that, thankfully Rarity didn't catch, then left the room.

An odd awkwardness hung in the room for a while, until Rarity broke the silence. "W-well, come along Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom. Twist. Scootaloo. It's late, time to go." Rarity waved a hoof for them to follow her.

Begrudgingly, each filly got to their hooves and began to leave.

"Bye Silver Spoon..." Sweetie Belle waved.

"Yeah, this was fun-even for you," Scootaloo teased. This time though, without the normal snarkiness behind her voice.

"We should really do this again sometime!" Apple Bloom chirped.

"'Thee you at 'thool tomorrow 'thilvy!" Twist giggled.

Before long, Silver Spoon was alone. She stretched and sprang to her bed, where the moon shone down on Equestria from high in the night sky. She hadn't realized it had gotten this late; somewhere in the frenzy, somepony must've hit the light switch. She sighed and hoped that they could do something like that again. But, for now, she had to get cleaned up. As she made her way to her restroom, the laughter of the Great Cupcake Massacre rang fresh in her ears.


End file.
